Décimo Primeiro Doctor
O Décimo Primeiro Doctor foi uma encarnação caprichosa e aventureira do Time Lord Renegado conhecido como o Doctor. Personalidade Em contrapartida com seu antecessor, que foi marcado por ser mais sério e amargurado durante suas ultimas aventuras, o Décimo Primeiro Doctor se mostrou descontraído e alegre, conseguindo facilmente amizade com Amy Pond quando conheceu esta em sua infância. O Momento se refere a ele como "o homem que se esquece", em referência a sua vontade de não se lembrar quantas crianças estavam em Gallifrey no último dia da Última Grande Guerra do Tempo. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Excêntrico, o Décimo Primeiro Doutor foi marcado por ser uma figura divertida e atrapalhada, o que muitas vezes causou embaraço ou irritação para as pessoas ao seu redor, em especial em Rory durante um primeiro momento, que sentia ciúmes constantemente de sua esposa próxima ao Doutor. Isto, no entanto, não impediu que os dois formassem um bom relacionamento, há medida que Rory decidiu partir junto de Amy para viajar na T. A. R. D. I. S. Paralelamente, o Décimo Primeiro Doutor demonstrou que podia se irritar com facilidade quando seus companheiros eram ameaçados, o que o levou há reunir companheiros em todo o tempo e espaço para declarar guerra contra O Silêncio, depois que este sequestrou Amy e sua filha recém-nascida. O Doutor afirmou então que estava sentindo raiva, e que aquilo era novo, afirmando também que O Silêncio iria descobrir o motivo que o levou a ter tantas regras, dizendo que homens bons não precisam de regras. Essa encarnação tinha um apreço muito grande por fez.(TV: The Big Bang, Death is the Only Answer, The Day of the Doctor) Aparência No decorrer da série, alguns personagens apontam características físicas notórias do Décimo Primeiro Doutor, como seu queixo proeminente, ou o fato de suas sobrancelhas serem muito finas. O Décimo Primeiro Doctor no início de sua vida usava roupas que roubou em um hospital.(TV: The Eleventh Hour) A roupa consistia de um paletó de Tweed, calças sociais com suspensórios e gravata-borboleta, qual o fazia ficar nervos semrpe que alguém a criticava, afirmando que gravatas-borboletas são "legais". :Houdini and The Space Cuckoos)]] Após ser morto numa linha do tempo alternativa por River Song, ele utilizava uma camisa por baixo dessa roupa como souvenir dado por sua esposa.(PROSA: Houdini and The Space Cuckoos) Após passar um tempo na Era Vitoriana, ele começou a usar roupas típicas da época: um casaco e calça roxos, gravata-borboleta, relógio de bolso e ocasionalmente cartola.(TV: The Snowmen) BIOGRAFIA PREMONIÇÕES O Primeiro Doctor tinha premonições de suas futuras encarnações, o Décimo Primeiro Doctor incluso.(PROSA: A Big Hand for the Doctor) PÓS-REGENERAÇÃO Depois de absorver uma grande quantidade de radiação do Portão da Imortalidade a fim de salvar Wilfred Mott, o Décimo Doctor regenerou na TARDIS. Com a energia liberada causando grandes danos a nave, o Décimo Primeiro Doctor emergiu da regeneração aparentemente gritando de dor antes de rapidamente recuperação. Focado inicialmente em sua nova forma, o Décimo Primeiro Doctor não percebeu imediatamente que a TARDIS estava em chamas e prestes a cair. Quando o fez, ele parecia apreciar a emoção do momento, alegremente gritando: "Geronimo!", enquanto a TARDIS caia na Terra. (TV: ''The End of Time'') PRIMEIRAS AVENTURAS Depois de lidar com inúmeras perguntas de Amy (HOMEVIDEO: Meanwhile in the TARDIS), o Doctor a levou para a Starship UK, no século XXXIII.(TV: The Beast Below) Mais tarde, ele se tornou um homem afeiçoado ao se lembrar de sua preciosa vida. No entanto, por esta altura, sua fama cresceu, atraindo uma nova estirpe de conflitos no lugar da guerra. Desejando retirar-se dos perigos que ela criou, ele se tornou uma pessoa reservada e insidiosa para o bem de si mesmo e aqueles que o cercava. Ele se envolveu em uma luta secular até a morte contra seus inimigos, incluindo um plano de assassinato e uma última saída. Ele foi facilmente a mais longa encarnação do Doctor, assim como a última encarnação de seu ciclo de regeneração original. Minutos depois de sua ardente regeneração, ele começou uma longa e secular guerra com a ordem religiosa/culto que se denominava o Silêncio, e que criticamente envolvia Amy Pond, Rory Williams e a filha deles, River Song. Finalmente, a significativa, mas não total derrota do Silêncio ocorreu quando ele se casou com River em uma cerimônia duvidosa(TV: The Wedding of River Song) , mas que os dois pareciam considerar como verdadeira. Depois que o toque de um Anjo Lamentador o separou de Amy e Rory(TV: The Angels Take Manhattan), ele se isolou em Londres Vitoriana e se associou com a “Gang Paternoster”. Durante esse período – o qual ele uma vez se referiu como “os tempos de escuridão” – ele conheceu uma mulher chamada Clara Oswin Oswald(TV: The Snowmen), que o tirou do isolamento e o levou a viajar novamente. Clara morreu, e em seu túmulo o Doctor descobriu que já havia a conhecido antes no Asilo Dalek(TV: Asylum of the Daleks). Fascinado pela “garota impossível” que já havia morrido duas vezes, ele viajou procurando resolver o mistério de suas múltiplas vidas, encontrando Clara Oswald em Londres do século XXI e fazendo dela sua companion. (TV: The Bells of Saint John) Ao ser confrontado pela Grande Inteligência em Trenzalore(TV: The Name of the Doctor), ele foi salvo por Clara, o que o levou a revelar um terrível segredo: uma encarnação que ele mantinha escondida, e que havia traído a promessa de seu nome. Isso acarretou em um encontro com duas de suas encarnações anteriores, o Décimo Doctor e o War Doctor – a encarnação escondida –, onde os três voltaram ao período da Guerra do Tempo e salvaram Gallifrey e os Time Lords da destruição – nenhuma das encarnações anteriores puderam se lembrar do ocorrido –. O evento tirou um peso de suas costas, o deixando livre da culpa de um genocídio que ele nunca realmente cometeu, e de forma feliz o fez aceitar a encarnação que ele antes renunciava. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Em seus últimos anos de vida ele batalhou contra seus mais mortais inimigos para proteger Trenzalore, envelhecendo durante os séculos que passou por lá. Enquanto morria de velhice, sem poder regenerar pois aquela supostamente seria sua última regeneração, Clara convenceu os Time Lords a lhe darem mais um ciclo de regenerações, restaurando sua juventude e desencadeando sua eventual regeneração, mudando o futuro. Antes de regenerar ele fez uma ligação para Clara, assegurando-a que sua próxima encarnação ainda era o Doctor, que ele precisaria dela e sentiria sua falta. (TV: The Time of the Doctor, Deep Breath) POSt-mortem Antes de regenerar, ele ligou para a Clara do futuro e ouviu a voz de seu sucessor.(TV: Deep Breath) Percebendo que sua morte se aproximava, o Décimo Segundo Doctor passou um dia inteiro usando gravata-borboleta.(TV: The Magician's Apprentice) de:Elfter Doctor es:Undécimo Doctor en:Eleventh Doctor fr:Onzième Docteur he:הדוקטור האחד עשר nl:Elfde Doctor ro:Al Unsprezecelea Doctor ru:Одиннадцатый Доктор pl:Jedenasty Doktor Categoria:The Doctor Categoria:Personagens